The Leap
by HPFan99999
Summary: During Harry's fourth year, everyone betrays him. So when he's reborn back in the Marauder's era, he's going to set things straight. Harry/Narcissa/someone else.
1. AN

**AN: I'm Back**

**Sorry for running out on you guys, I seriously meant to update, but then I just sorta forgot to do it. Re-reading my previous work made me cringe a bit, but no worries, I'll edit it, and put it up soon. If any of you are continuing readers, then nice to "see" you again, and I hope you like the new version more than the old one. And for the new readers (who I suspect most of you will be), let me know what you think.**

**The Leap has right now taken a priority over my other story "Slither Along" as I'm not sure what I want to do with it. I might just scrap it all together and focus on The Leap, or I might go back and try to fix it a bit. We'll see.**

**Anyways, here's the first chapter again, this time edited to actually make sense.**

**-HPFan99999**

**PS: This Author's Note will be down by next update**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: During Harry's fourth year, everyone betrays him. So when he's reborn back in the Marauder's era, he's going to set things straight. Harry/Narcissa/mystery person**

**Chapter 1**

"Harry Potter," Albus Dumbledore called out. Harry froze in silence and terror, as he dropped his spoon.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called out again. "Please, to the champion's room."

Harry walked in a slow motion over to the champion's room, where the three champions of each school stared at him. The Beauxbatons champion was first to react.

"What is it? Do zey want us back in ze 'all," she said. Harry almost snorted in derision at the naiveté of some people. Then again, the Beauxbatons champion didn't really know him.

"Extraordinary. May I present the fourth champion," Bagman said.

"What? This is most unjust. Madame Maxine, zey are saying zat zis leetle boy is to compete also," the annoying girl said.

Ouch. That was a low blow to his pride, especially coming from such a beautiful girl. Harry reasoned that it was true what they said: those pretty on the outside can be terrifyingly ugly on the inside.

"Little boy," Harry said. "Who do you think you are? I realize that you are quite beautiful, but you have no right to treat others as your lessers. You don't know anything about me, you don't know the hell I've been through, and in your perfect prissy little world, you may think that I'm a little boy, but I have done more than you can ever hope to achieve in your life."

After that little tirade, Harry turned back to the annoying girl, whose smirk marred her perfect face. It seemed she thought he was throwing a tantrum.

"I expected as much from ze boy who lived. Nothing but an arrogant fool." she said conclusively, and just like that, she had irreversibly judged him.

"Mr. Bagman, and Mr. Crouch. You are our most objective judges. Certainly you would think that this is most irregular," Karkaroff said.

"Harry has been bound by magic to compete," Crouch said.

"He must compete." Bagman added.

"I never read anywhere in the rules that there were two Hogwarts champions. Certainly Albus would have something to do with this," Karkaroff said.

"Don't go blaming Dumbledore for this. It's obviously Potter's fault. He has been breaking rules ever since he got here." Snape said.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I have absolutely no involvement with Potters entering of the tri-wizard tournament. I have carefully constructed an age-line in order to keep those under seventeen out. The only way that Harry could have entered the tournament is through an older wizard putting his name in, and then rigging it so that he got in. I'm sorry, Igor, but Harry wanted to be a part of this tournament, and now he has his way."

"What?" Harry thought. "Dumbledore is against me. Why?"

"As he is magically bound to compete, he must compete. This conversation is irrelevant." Crouch said.

"Well no, Barty. We must ask ourselves what Mr. Potter would have to gain from entering such a tournament. Perhaps there is a greater plot afoot," Maxine said.

"Please, Potter involved in a plot," Snape drawled. "Potter lacks the intelligence to spell the word plot. The ignorant boy probably did it simply for the glory."

"I DID NOT ENTER THE TOURNAMENT" Harry shouted, looking extremely angry.

"Of course he didn't," Moody came to his defense. "Not only would he have to pass a complex aging line, but he would then have to confund a very powerful magical device into allowing four champions instead of three, something that is nearly impossible to do."

"See," Harry said. Karkaroff growled in anger, Krum looked at him angrily, Cedric glared at him, Fleur turned away from him, as if in shame, Maxine did the same as Fleur, and Dumbledore sighed and put his hand on Harry's back.

"Harry, just confess to doing it," Dumbledore said.

"I will not lie and tell you I did something when I did not do it." he said bitterly. "Besides, why do you care if I'm in the tournament. It's not like any of you expect me to win it anyways, and with you five as judges, I know I don't stand a chance. I don't even want to compete in this damn thing."

"I'd believe that, if we weren't just told that you had no choice in the matter, Potter," Snape snarled.

Maxine sighed, and interrupted, "It is late, and 'arry is correct. We cannot expect anything from a fourth year student. If he wants kills himself, let him kill himself."

"Very well. Let us adjourn, and Harry, please go back to the Gryffindor common room. Good night." Dumbledore said.

Harry trudged up the stairs next to Cedric, who was glaring at him the whole way back, and did not say one word to him. He sighed and entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry," Two loud voices shouted.

"How'd you do it?" Fred asked.

"I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire." Harry said.

"Of course you did," Fred retorted.

"It came out of the goblet, so you must have put it into the Goblet," George said.

"NO. I didn't." Harry said.

"Harry, I am very ashamed of you. What were you thinking putting your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't do it," Harry said.

"Right, right. Just another thing to fall in the lap of the boy who lived." Ron said.

"SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU." Harry said. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I did not put my name in the Goblet. If there are any other questions, I will not answer them, so keep them to yourselves. Good night." he said, as he went up the stairs to go to sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up in an ... uncomfortable position. His feet were tied to a rope and he seemed to be dangling from the Astronomy tower, in only his underwear. Harry was beyond angry, but knew how to school together his emotions. He was a survivor after all, and this stint with the entire school hating him would be nothing - he survived ten years with the Dursleys. His hands were untied, but it seemed someone had stolen his wand, and there was absolutely no one in the quad beneath him who he could ask for help. His only option would be to climb the rope he was dangling off of. Harry grasped the somewhat flimsy rope with both hands after a fair bit of wobbling back and forth, and was about to pull himself up when a sharp tearing sound indicated that the rope was breaking. Harry knew that these could be the last few seconds of his life, and as the tenuous rope was breaking, he somehow managed to grap onto the edge of the tower. After a bit of heaving, he was able to make it to the top of the tower, only to see a majority of the Gryffindor house standing in front of him.

"Smile!" Colin Creevy said, taking a picture with a flash of light.

As he was now safe, Harry was now free to let out his anger on his housemates.

"Are you retards freaking crazy," he yelled. "Can't you realize that I almost died up there?"

"Yeah, well you're going to die in the tournament anyway. If you died now, I doubt anyone would care," Ron said, a smug expression on his face.

"You too, 'mione," Harry said.

"Well, I obviously do not condone of there behavior, I actually came up here to scold them," Hermione said with a stern expression. "However, I honestly cannot fault them. You're a shame to Gryffindor, Harry. I'm sorry, but I can't support you through this."

"I see. Well then, don't ever expect my help again. That includes all of you, and if Voldemort came back right now and killed you all, I honestly don't think I'd care." Harry angrily retorted.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Harry walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, alone, for he had no one to socialize with. He softly walked in the seventh floor corridor toward the tower when he stopped to look at an interesting painting. It seemed to be of Barnabas the Barmy, attempting to train trolls. He scoffed as he walked along, then paused, noting an unfamiliar door. Walking backwards, he looked again, and was fairly certain that he hadn't seen it before. Harry opened it and went inside.

In there was a magnificent room, furnished with not only brilliant hangings of all colors but also with a four-poster bed and areas to sit and relax.

Harry was flabbergasted. He had never once come to this room, and he was fairly certain that others wouldn't either. Well, he needed a place to stay outside the Gryffindor dorms, and now he had one.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Cedric," Harry said.

"What, Potter," Cedric spat out. It was the day after Harry had found out about the dragons from Hagrid. Hagrid seemed a bit off when he showed Harry the four dragons; if he didn't know any better, Harry would have thought Hagrid was being controlled by the Imperius curse.

"Dragons. The first task is dragons," Harry said. He knew that Krum and Delacour already knew about the task, and even though Cedric was being a douche to him, he felt an obligation to help even out the competition.

"Screw you, Potter. Don't think that this makes things any different between us," Cedric said, as he walked away. Harry sighed, while he knew that Cedric probably wasn't going to proclaim to the masses that he was innocent, he certainly expected a little gratitude.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Ready to die, Leetle boy," Delacour said. Harry paid her no notice as he nonchalantly walked past her, toward the great hall. They were in a fairly long hallway, and she must have been waiting for him over there.

It was the day before the first task, and it seemed that Delacour considered him to be a greater competition than he had previously thought, judging by the way she was attempting to intimidate him. It certainly wouldn't work, the Dursleys had tried many times to intimidate him; he knew all the tricks.

"I am talking to you, arrogant British buffoon," she said. Harry knew that the easiest way to anger a bully was to pretend like he or she didn't exist. Normally he wouldn't try to anger a bully, but Delacour was really asking for it. Plus, he was fairly confident that he could beat Delacour in a duel. She was from France, the country that hasn't won a war since Napoleon. He simply walked forward, ignoring Delacour's existence. Since Delacour was leaning back against a wall, expecting him to turn and talk to her, she had to run forward to catch up to him.

"I asked if you were ready to die," Delacour said.

Again, Harry simply continued walking forward. Things were about to get physical soon. It was a shame that he would have to beat up a girl, but Harry made no distinction between the bad people of society, male or female.

Delacour walked faster, right in front of him, and turned around, pointing a finger at his chest. "Answer the question," she said.

"I suppose there isn't much of a chance of you leaving me alone, is there," Harry asked.

"Well then, if you're not answering the question, I suppose you're going to have to pay." Delacour said, whipping out her wand.

Of course. Standard bullying technique. If you're getting nowhere with words, start throwing blows. Harry thought that Delacour believed herself to be a great duelist. Perhaps at France, but Harry had faced Lord Voldemort twice and won; he wouldn't be losing to a little girl.

"Reducto," she yelled, aiming a red beam of light his way.

Harry's eyes widened: that was a painful and harmful spell. It could take months for damage from the Reducto curse to heal. Well this must have been her game all along. If she harmed him, she had diplomatic immunity, and no one really liked him at the moment, so she would be fine. But if he harmed her, not only would he be attacking a guest, but also a girl. Plus everyone already hated him for the whole tri-wizard tournament ordeal. There was only one solution: to win the duel without lasting damage toward her.

Harry redirected the beam of light away with a twirl of his wand and went in for a strong Stupefy. The trick to redirecting magic was to absorb it into the wand and propel the energy back out. If done correctly, it could take an opponent's spell, block it, and redirect it back at him with a low amount of magical energy used. However, it was very hard to do as spell strength increased, and only the best professional duelers could execute such an effortless block. Harry was only able to do it because Delacour's spell had a low amount of energy. He was much better at dueling, and at magic, then he told everyone. The truth was that if he didn't have Hermione as a friend, he probably would be getting straight O+'s. Harry practiced magic more than anyone else he knew.

Delacour looked shocked at Harry's effortless block, evidently she was outmatched. She quickly dodged the Stupefy.

Harry's body started vibrating of its own accord, and Harry instinctively ducked as a beam of light flashed over his head. He quickly realized that there was an unknown assailant behind him, but he couldn't turn his back on Delacour or she would incapitate him as well. The only option was to give himself enough shield cover in order for him to accurately process the situation.

He quickly raised up a shield to cover the incoming spells from both Krum and Delacour as he ran backwards toward the edge of the large hallway. It was quite an effort to make a 360 degree shield, but Harry was quite the duelist. Multiple spells were absorbed by his shield as it finally took its course, and he could finally assess the situation.

Krum and Delacour were standing in front of him in the large hallway, griping their wands tightly. It seemed bad; he knew he could beat Delacour but Krum he wasn't so sure. The man was probably on steroids, since the Bulgarians had loose regulations regarding substance abuse, especially for athletes, plus he was probably trained in dueling. It seemed they had planned an ambush.

Harry wasn't shocked when they stopped firing spells; they were clearly going to tell him exactly what they were going to do to him before they did it. Dudley had done it many times; it was even worse to know what was coming and not be able to do a thing about it than to not know how bad the situation was.

What Harry didn't expect though, was Diggory joining them. In retrospect, it wasn't that much of a reach; all three of them hated him equally, and probably wanted him out of the tournament.

"Potter," Diggory said. "No one likes you, you've forced yourself into a tournament you can't handle. Now you're going to pay."

"Well then get on with it," Harry said, hoping that they wouldn't draw this out. He was rapidly looking for an escape, but there clearly was none to be found. He knew he couldn't defeat all three in a duel, but he'd try to go down fighting. He hoped that they wouldn't explain what they were going to do to him, as he previously thought.

"Reducto," Diggory yelled, rather loudly and with brash technique. If Harry was to fight three on one, there could be no etiquette involved; winning was the only option.

Harry twirled his wand, redirecting the spell back at Diggory as Delacour shielded. It seemed that while Delacour had little offensive power, she was rather good defensively. Harry went full out on the offensive, waving his wand back and forth, slipping into non-verbal casting. It was rather instinctive of him to cast non-verbally as he had a stronger tie to magic than most others.

But the problem was that whatever Harry could do, the others could do better. They had three more years of experience on him and there were three of them but only one of him. Eventually, Harry went on the defensive, twirling his wand and redirecting rather than opting to shoot out his own spells. His hand was simply rotating at its own free will, trying to take down Diggory and Krum before Delacour.

Harry fought to the best of his ability, but it was in vain. Not even he could take down three strong wizards at once. A wayward Stupefy caught him, and Harry fell asleep.

Harry found himself in an unfamiliar position, and the first thing he noticed was the distinct feeling of pain, radiating through each of his bones. He slowly looked up to find that he was crudely positioned, hanging by his underwear off of a twelve foot pole, in the quad area of the school. People were pointing and laughing at him, and as usual, no one did anything. Fortunately, Harry had his wand this time, and was able to get himself off the pole and onto the ground fairly easily. It seemed that he would now be ostracized by the entire school. It didn't matter; he was ostracized all his life. But he vowed to never help any of these people again. There would be a time when they needed him, but his help would never be freely given again.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

It was the day of the first task. Diggory, Delacour, and Krum were pacing around the champion's tent, all trying to finalize their plans on what to do with the dragon. Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Maxine could be seen arguing in the corner of the tent. And the question on everyone's mind was undoubtedly "Where's Harry?"

"Did you three have anything to do with this?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the three students revising their plans.

"Us? No. What, do you think we kidnapped Potter? How is it our fault that he's missing?" Diggory answered.

"Well then where is he? You didn't leave him in that bad of a condition last night that he couldn't participate, did you?" Karkaroff asked.

"What is this you're speaking of?" Dumbledore asked.

"You don't know?" Diggory said. "We showed Potter why he shouldn't have gotten himself involved in this tournament.

"Showed him how?" Maxine asked.

"We showed him through a variety of means," Delacour responded. "It doesn't matter, it's appeared he has received the message."

"What message?" Dumbledore asked.

"That we'd rather him die than participate in the tournament," Krum said succinctly.

"Die. You told him you'd rather he die than participate in the tournament?" Dumbledore said, his eyes losing their familiar twinkle and the color draining out of his face.

"We didn't tell him that, more like implied it," Diggory said.

"But how?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you realize what this tournament means to us? We came all the way from Durmstrang for the honor in competing in a tournament that has not been held for over one hundred years. I fought with pride and honor to be my school's tri-wizard champion, and he sullies the tournament." Krum retorted.

Dumbledore's response was cut short, as right outside the champion's tent, Snape's loud voice could be heard, saying "Potter, what are you doing here? I'm sure you would rather be hounding the glory of being in the tri-wizard tournament."

"I will not be competing in this tournament today, Snape," Harry said.

Dumbledore ran outside the tent, soon followed by the other champions and Professor Moody. "Harry, whatever they have told you was wrong. You still have friends who love you. I know you made a mistake in entering the tournament, but now you have to compete." Dumbledore said.

"No I don't." Harry said.

"But you must, or you will die," Dumbledore said.

"Ah yes. The 'you must or you will die' argument. Dumbledore, I'm not stupid. I've been reading up on magical contracts, and I have found conclusive evidence that I will not be killed if I do not participate in the tri-wizard tournament." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tell me, old man. Do you honestly think I entered my name in the tri-wizard tournament?" Harry asked.

"But of course," Dumbledore said. "There would be no one with the motive to do it besides you."

"What about ... hmm, I don't know, Lord Voldemort maybe?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I hardly doubt that Lord Voldemort made his way to the school just to enter your name in the tri-wizard tournament. Stop with the theatrics, and just compete already." Dumbledore said.

"If I did not compete in this tournament, would I die?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

"Really. Then the Goblet of Fire must have some power beyond the laws of magic, for that's not how a standard magical contract works. If I don't compete in the tournament, nothing happens, because I didn't put my name in. Something will happen to the person who put my name in, but to me, nothing." Harry said.

"And you're going to risk your life on this hunch?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well we'll see. I expect a formal apology when I do not die tonight, from each of you." Harry said.

"Harry, my boy, this is ridiculous. Just compete in the tournament and everything will be fine." Dumbledore said.

"No. I'm taking a stand against all of the people in this school. We'll know who entered my name in the tournament later tonight, for that person will be dead." Harry said.

A brief flash of ... some expression, Harry wasn't sure what, flashed across Moody's face as he took out his wand and pointed it toward Dumbledore. "You," he said. "You were responsible for entering the boy in the tournament."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Think about it, it all makes sense. You continue to deny the obvious truth that a fourth year couldn't confound such a powerful magical artifact, you are pushing for him to compete in the tournament when he didn't sign up, you're the only one who could pass your own aging line. It all makes sense." Moody articulated. It seemed he was very worried about something.

The three champions and the professors who had come out at this point were all watching in shock, as were the entire population of the audience that had gathered to watch the tournament. It seemed that when the tournament didn't start on time, Bagman had somehow rewired the wizarding cameras to show the tent, and then outside of the tent, and it was being broadcasted on radio throughout the wizarding world.

Anger sparked across Dumbledore's face. "You dare accuse me of rigging this tournament. I shall have you know I had no part in Harry's entering of the tri-wizard tournament. I simply do not want him to throw his life away." Albus raised his wand and intoned "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, solemly swear on the risk of my life and magic that I did not enter Harry Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire. So mote it be."

The entire crowd gasped, as a magical oath was a rare undertaking, especially one done so publicly. It could easily backfire if it was worded wrong, but it seemed that Dumbledore was fine.

Dumbledore suddenly paused, then a look of dawning appeared on his face as he glanced at Moody's hip flask, then back at the man. "No," Dumbledore slowly spoke aloud. "It can't be. But that means ... that means Harry was right. It was you," he said, pointing his wand at Moody.

Moody's eyes widened and three things happened at the same time. Dumbledore cast a high-power stunning spell at Moody at point-blank range. Moody fired an Avada Kedavra aimed straight at Harry. And Harry ducked, trying to dodge.

The end result was a stunned Moody and a dead Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was no more.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

The small part of Harry Potter's conscious that wasn't aching in pain was marveling at the rushing sensation he felt, gliding through something - he wasn't sure what. He couldn't see, couldn't hear anything, he had no sense of anything, but at the same time, he somehow instinctively knew he was moving. He felt disconnected from the world as a whole, as if he was moving without it. As the pain receded, the journey grew more pleasant, and Harry, always one for adventure, felt a thrilling sense of power as he moved. He couldn't recall much of the last few minutes, he knew that Diggory, Krum, and Delacour had hurt him, and that he had conducted some sort of ritual to make him stronger, but the rest was a blur. His journey stopped at a period of time after it began, he wasn't sure whether it was a milisecond or whether it was an eternity, for he wasn't sure what time was through this strange sensation. All he knew was that he felt a new connection back to the world, but a different one, if that even made any sense. And he was suddenly immensely tired. His senses hadn't returned, but he felt somewhat self-aware, as if he knew he existed, while previously he hadn't. Closing his eyes (Harry wasn't sure if they were actually closed), Harry went to sleep.

A period of time later, Harry awoke. He wasn't sure how long this time was, but he could suddenly feel his senses returning. His sense of sight wasn't there yet, but he could certainly hear something, a word, it sounded like push maybe? Yes, it was definitely push, and it was being repeated over and over again. He could feel himself in the walls of some sort of cave, except his body seemed smaller for some reason. A distinct smell of something very unpleasant wafted through Harry's nose and as he tried to move out toward the entrance, he found that he couldn't move for some reason. He still didn't have any vision. Suddenly, a bright white light appeared, toward the entrance of the cave.

"Push, push," was repeated, over and over again, and he found himself moving, somewhat painfully, toward the edge of the cave. Finally, with the final push, he plopped out of the cave, and was immediately realized what was going on.

Though his vision wasn't great, he could still see some things, and he distinctly saw a woman giving birth to him. It wasn't his mother though; it couldn't be, for all of the sources he had told him she had red hair. He was obviously reborn, but as who, he didn't know.

If he was reborn, than that meant he was a baby again. Which obviously meant that he couldn't be moving very well. He heard the same word repeated again "Push, push", in a more urgent tone this time.

That was odd. Even though Harry's experience with childbirth and health in general was limited, he at least knew that there was only one set of contractions per birth. Unless, there were two babies.

Harry felt himself picked up by a man, and slowly looked over, as he turned to view the person who would be his younger brother. He turned toward his new mother, who was panting out of exhaustion.

Harry was balanced onto one hand as his brother was placed onto the other.

"Welcome to the world," their father said, "Harry and James Potter."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: If you're wondering why James is a bit ooc, it's because of Harry's influence. James will retain his youthful playfulness, but will not be a douche like he was in the books.**

**Also, I received a lot of reviews telling me they'd like a reaction to Harry's death, with all those involved suffering. The thing is that Harry just went back in time, influencing the course of events in the future. Depending on where I go with this story, there may not ever be a Lord Voldemort; certain things that happened in the previous timeline may never occur, and the future will be forever changed. Therefore, that future no longer exists. That being said, I'm sure I can write a good reaction chapter for this fic, it just never occured to me. But that's all it's going to be, one chapter, I'm not going to flip through the times.**

**So yeah, maybe next chapter will be the reaction chapter, I don't know.**

**Addressing Reviews:**

**-ALPHAQ69, who wrote "nice start..please update sooner instead of updating twice a year please update weekly...i can't w8 4 the next chapter 2 start..."**

**I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm pretty busy. Hopefully I'll be able to do weekly, but maybe once every ten days would be more feasible. It depends on my very variable schedule.**

**-McCabeRz, who wrote "That's twice you've had harry killed pathetically, please fix it."**

**Well, do you want Harry to die in some grandiose, over the top duel? I guess it's not the most exciting of deaths, but at this point, I'm probably not going to change it.**

**-serialkeller who wrote "So many things wrong with everyone betraying him it's not even funny. Hermione would never betray harry like that because of him saving her in first year and the life debt she owed him. Also harry not able to fight off the other three champions? He had enough power to drive away 100 dementors in third year with a single patronus, something that other wizards and witches have difficulty doing with a couple of dementors. Mystery woman, hoping for Lily, but it's up to you."**

**Alright, first of all, I think you're taking far too much from other fanfics than you are from the books. In the books, Hermione never owed Harry a life debt for the whole troll incident, and I never really got the concept of a life debt, because Ginny never owed Harry one either. In any event, even if Hermione owed Harry a life debt, that doesn't mean she has to be his bitch. Wormtail owed Harry a life debt and he still served Voldemort. It basically only means he can tell her to do something for him and she would have to do it, and that's a one time thing. Secondly, I'm not going for an overpowered Harry fic. Harry is powerful, don't get me wrong, but he's facing three seventh years who have three years of technique on him. When you're fighting, it's not about pure power, it's also about skill and technique, and this applies in the Muggle world as well. Why do you think bodybuilders aren't top-tier martial artists? Yeah, you have to be strong, but skill and technique are also an important part of it. Finally, I'm going for a James/Lily pairing, so sorry about that.**

**Anyways, hope you like it. This is a bit of an intro diary chapter, that will span the course of the eleven years, and give a bit of a background for my story. Don't worry, not all the chapters will be like this. For this chapter, I had my previous work to use, so I was able to write more efficiently. Now, I'm on my own, so I may not update once every few days. Sorry.**

**Also, I realize that many of you can't review twice on the same chapter, so I'm not taking down the AN yet.**

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Reader,_

_As I am already eleven years old, yet this is my first entry, perhaps I should give you a bit of an introduction into my life. I will start from the beginning of this life, as I will assume you know the details of my previous one._

_I am fairly certain that this is obvious, but I feel like stating it outright. I no longer have any ties to my previous identity._

_It was hard adapting to taking the form of a baby. At first, I was completely repulsed when my mother tried to breast-feed me. I wanted to talk, wanted to tell them that this was all some sort of mistake, but I couldn't for a while, my body hadn't developed vocal cords sufficient enough for though, by the time I turned six months old, I realized that this was an opportunity. in this world, I could be whoever I wanted to be. I was a complete loser back in my old body, though it wasn't really my fault. I had a crappy childhood, and that made me weak and easily manipulated. That's no matter though. I'm a completely different person now._

_I had a strong tie to my previous self until I turned about five, and that's when I realized that I had absolutely no idea what I looked like. The scar that was a part of me, was a part of my entire identity, is gone now. My skinny, pasty body structure had since been replaced with light muscles and the beginnings of a muscular, powerful body. My short stature is no more, as I am among the tallest kids my age. Now I am strong, and I will stay strong._

_My childhood has been great so far. James is quite unlike how I expected him to be, though I suppose that is largely due to my own influence. He still is a prankster at heart, but it seems that he is capable of being serious at times as well. The differences in body structure lead to a completely different skill set for me now, then when I was in my previous body. I am no longer adept at flying, and I believe that is the thing I most miss about my old body. Seekers must be small and short, while I am tall and therefore less agile than I was before. The great speeds that I was once able to travel at, I now sorely miss. But my tall height and muscled stature has given me skills in other areas as well: gymnastics and martial arts. People think that gymnastics is a girls sport, I highly disagree. Being able to gracefully leap out of the way of incoming spells is an important skill to have, and gymnastics is responsible for that skill. Martial arts is also a skill that I have maintained. Mental concentration combined with physical prowess is unstoppable when combined with magical skill, and martial arts gives two of the three. It is a skill that is forgotten by most wizards, yet in a close range fight, martial arts is pivotal to victory._

_Most of the wizards and witches entering Hogwarts only receive a remedial education from "school-like" environments, where basic reading, writing, and arithmetic is taught to these students. However, mother and father believed that it was time for new traditions to outweigh the old, and sent us to a proper school in the Muggle world. James and I have a few friends there, but no real lasting ties. I frequent the Muggle world for my gymnastics and martial arts lessons, and I am already a second degree black belt._

_One thing I severely miss currently is magic. Immersed in a magical environment, I cannot help but feel a yearning to go out and buy a wand to start practicing again. But I know that I cannot, there is a reason after all that wands are purchased at age eleven, and I know that my body may be too weak to handle it. That is why I have immersed myself in theory, potions, ancient runes, and mind magic, four fields of magic that can be done without a wand. _

_Mind magic may be the most important one, for anyone looking through my mind could see that I am not from this world, and if this news got out, I do not know what the world would do. Fortunately, martial arts has helped me in that respect, as it has taught me the art of meditation, through which I am able to concentrate on my mind and nothing else. In the art of defending one's mind, I have learned that many of my theories have been proven false. For example, the spell Legimens is not required to invade someone's mind if eye contact is present, and once eye contact has been established, a probe placed by the attacker could mean a connection that can be accessed in the future without eye contact. __Furthermore, mental battles can be accessed through any curse that affects the mind, such as compulsion charms or any of the three unforgivables, yes including the Infamous Avada Kedavra. The reason that the unforgivables cannot be blocked by any conventional shield is that they transcend the bodily plane and directly affect the mind. The Imperious curse is the easiest to block, as it requires the caster to use force of will on the victim. As long as the victim has a stronger force of will than the caster, the curse is blocked rather easily. This leads to a mental battle between the caster and the victim, which can lead to the victor's entrance to the loser's mind. The Cruciatous curse is more difficult to block, as it requires the victim to think rationally through the pain and then release himself of the pain, which can then be inflicted on the castor of the spell, who will feel the same amount of pain. Finally, the killing curse is almost impossible to brak, yet I have done it before, and it was not through my mother's love, like Dumbledore mentioned. The curse is impossible to block by a conventional shield, but it can be reflected. The purpose of the curse is to sever the conscience from the body, but only someone with an ironclad will is able to reflect it back to the user. If the user also has an ironclad will, then this leads to a mental battle between the two of them, in which the victor survives and the loser dies._

_I know what you must be wondering. How does he know of all this? To speak the truth, in this world, I am not smarter than my previous counterpart, simply more focused, with much more time on my hands as well. I have an eleven year advantage over my previous counterpart, and I have amassed a great deal of knowledge from the Potter library. Not all of my knowledge concerns mind magic, however. I have pursued potions theory, and made a few small artifacts using ancient runes that can do various things for me. Additionally, I have began to pursue wandless magic. It doesn't work on more powerful applications, but simple charms can be performed with the right amount of dedication._

_I've also enacted a few changes to the world that are due to my own presence. I was able to prevent the assassination of Headmaster Dippet, who was grievously murdered in the previous universe, by subtly advising my father, who is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to increase security at Hogwarts. The perpatrator was caught and revealed to be none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was promptly given the Dementor's Kiss. A bit of an over-punishment, but an effective one. It was thrilling to me, to realize that Lord Voldemort would not be an issue in this world, yet I was certain that there would be someone to take his place. The pure-blood, blood-supremist faction of the government was galvanized after all, and they would not be easily stopped._

_Anyways, yesterday, father presented to James and myself, a curious artifcat, one of immense power. I knew he possessed it, and I knew that we were descended from the Perevells, but I did not believe that he would be giving us this artifact so early in our lives. The Invisibility Cloak is a powerful item indeed, as it hides the user from being seen, yet it could only be used by a Perevell, so it was safe to be given to us. James proceeded to talk about the juvenille pranks he would pull with the cloak, and was subsequently grounded by mother. It was quite funny._

_I learned fairly quickly that the standards of Hogwarts had severely dropped as Dumbledore took tenure, and while this change was not completely Dumbledore's fault, Dippet makes a far better headmaster than Dumbledore did. Enrollment at Hogwarts is much greater now than it was in the previous universe, and it is the top magical institution in the world. Mother and father agree that I will either be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, as opposed to the Gryffindor I was in the previous world. I do not really mind, here class rivalries are much less than they were in the previous universe. There are many teachers for each subject as opposed to only one, and more electives and upper division courses are offered as well. I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, and I do believe I will like it there. Yesterday as well, James and I purchased our school supplies._

_I was appalled at the types of equipment we would be required to use at Hogwarts. A pewter cauldron, brass scales, and glass phials? Those were what peons used. Fortunately, mother was quite convinced that real products were necessary, and purchased the both of us gold cauldrons, gold scales, and crystal phials._

_I attempted to get a familiar at the time, but I was unable to, as all of the animals there were frankly boring. I have retained my parsletongue ability from the previous universe._

_I had already known I would be receiving two wands, for I am ambidextrous. I am left-handed in this world, yet I told my mother that I wanted to learn how to use my right hand to fit in. It was actually because I knew that ambidextrous casting is a unique and important skill. It seems, however, that I am a mixture of light and dark magic; probably due to the nature of my parents, my father coming from a light family and my mother from a dark. I received one wand with elm wood, containing the dragon heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, while the other was pure white, made of Dementor bone. It was interesting, my left hand would only accept the elm wand, while my right would only accept the Dementor bone wand. I've also been looking into using physics to enhance my wand-usage experience, but we'll see how it works._

_As I conclude my first (rather long) diary entry, I would like to approach the reader directly. You have been chosen by powerful magics to read the contents of this diary. It will include both descriptions of my life and descriptions of my work in the field of magic, and it will contain memories for you to peruse at your will. I ask of you to preserve the contents of this diary and pass it on to someone else when you are finished with it. This diary will only open for the worthy, and I trust that you are worthy enough to make good use of its contents._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

**So how was it? I have to admit, I was a bit nervous uploading this chapter, I thought it might have been a bit boring. Oh well, hopefully you liked it, if not, then I'm sorry.**


End file.
